Monster, Part 2
by Upir
Summary: Betrayal, burdens, attempted murder and the fractures Lyanne caused when she turned her back on the Avengers to join Loki in his quest for the Soul Gems. Things are less romantic than she had counted on, the Avengers encounter an internal crisis, and an unlikely ally is found. Continuing tale of the story "Monster." LokixOC, no Sue, mostly action. T for violence & language
1. Such a Small Thing

She turned the small violet jewel around in her hands over and over again, watching the light catch it at different angles, sparkling sinisterly.

_So much trouble for such a little thing,_ she thought.

"Indeed," Loki said.

Lyanne reached her free hand up, slipping her fingers in between his own and squeezing gently. He lifted her hand, kissed it, and let go, sitting next to her, his knees up on the rock. The sun here was shining beautifully, warming and gentle, the wind blowing the scent of sweet grass and old wood in their direction.

"I asked you to stop using the blue gem to read my thoughts," she said coolly.

"Since when do I listen to anyone but myself?"

She gave him a long, hard look, but decided to drop it. Pestering him would only make him do it more.

"You're right, I will," he said with a snicker.

Lyanne rolled her eyes, leaning against his shoulder, tucking the purple gem away.

"Where to next?" she said.

"I'm still trying to trace where the others would be, but Allfather cannot be reached by the blue gem, and the range of it can only extend so far… For now."

"Is he immune or is he using something?"

"I'm not sure, but all of Asgard is shielded from my power and that of the sapphire, as well as several spots of Earth."

"The Avengers," she said. "There's a shield set up to keep you out."

"Of course," he sneered. "As with Asgard."

"But what about the gems?"

"They are most likely concealed magically - hidden, as if in an invisible pocket."

"How can you know where they are then?"

"There are reasons they are placed where they currently are. Someone who would not be tempted by power would be more likely to have the gem of power, and so forth," he explained, quickly becoming agitated.

"So then where do you think Odin would've been most likely to hide them?" she asked.

"I told you I don't know!" he snapped, leaping up from the rock and pacing in front of her, yet another mood swing coming to bat. Lyanne dealt with it the way she had learned to; with patience and a cool demeanor.

"Alright," she said calmly. "Let's just go over what we know again."

Loki sighed, placing a hand to his forehead.

"Green was in Asgard, Blue was in Midgard - Earth - and Purple… I'm not sure where Allfather _had_ hidden it, but he was able to retrieve it fast enough for Sif and the other three to use it."

"But you think there's a correlation between where they're hidden and where they can be found - as in the green one, controlling souls and free will, was kept in Asgard, protected by Odin, who would never use it. And the blue one, controlling telekinesis and psionic ability and mind-reading an all that jazz… left with a professor in upstate New York who happened to have those abilities naturally already."

"Obviously," he snapped. "But who would need not use a gem for time travel, wishing, or power?" He grunted in frustration and kicked a large rock the size of a bowling ball almost 10 feet across the field.

"And wait - didn't you say the gems are probably in kind of magical pockets? Invisible? Then why bother to give them to anyone at all?"

"There must be a protector there, to make sure no one tries to access those areas in the first place," he muttered, running a hand back through his hair in frustration.

Lyanne stood up and wrapped her arms about him.

"Loki, is what we have enough?"

"No, we need all of them," he said, wrapping his arms around her in return, calming down quickly. "_And_ the Gauntlet."

"Why do we need that, too?"

"We need it to wield them all simultaneously - without destroying ourselves. It's a tool used to focus the Soul Gems' energy and protect the one who would wield it."

"I see," she said. "And that's in Asgard, too?"

"Odin has probably moved it out of reach already," he said with disdain.

"Is there anyone sympathetic who would help?"

"Not that I'd like to be indebted to. But it's doubtful, anyway - Odin would not risk putting the Soul Gems into the hands of those likely to use them for personal gain, or to help me."

"What about manipulating someone into revealing something?"

"Asgard is a bit beyond reach right now," he said. "Either one of us would be recognized. And Allfather would know me in an instant, even if I was concealed."

"Isn't he still in the Odinsleep, from having used his powers to teleport us back to Earth?"

"Probably, but I don't know for sure," he admitted. "It would be risky - awake or asleep, I believe he'd sense me and it would not end well." He laughed, a little shakily. Lyanne could tell he was beyond frustrated.

"What about me?" she asked meekly. Loki glanced at her, either contemplative or uncomprehending - she couldn't tell which, so she tried to clarify. "If you conceal me magically, maybe I could teleport there with the purple gem, read thoughts with the blue one, and / or control someone with the green one. It could be worth a shot."

"Yes," he said slowly, "If I gave you some of my power, and you used them one by one and rested in between, maybe… But why should I trust you with all three of them?"

Lyanne shrugged. "It might be our only chance."

"You'd return to the Avengers," he said, "Or hand the gems over to Odin."

"No," she argued. "Why would I have come with you if I had planned to betray you?"

"So that you could take the gems from me and save the world… or… something," he said, waving his hand dismissively, angrily.

"Loki," she pleaded softly. "When you use the blue gem you can view my thoughts, feelings. I have nothing to hide from you - are you trying to tell me that even though you can open my mind like a book and read whatever you want, you _still_ have doubts about trusting me?"

He made a noncommittal grunt. Lyanne _tsked,_ but kissed him, her hands around his neck.

"Believe what you want," she said airily, "Just don't turn your back on the only person you should trust."


	2. The Laughing Sorceress

"You'll discover nothing through me," Amora hissed, an insane grin split across her face. She didn't bother straining against the chains that bound her hands or the metal gloves that prevented her from casting even the most rudimentary of magic. Those bonds were thanks to Asgard - similar restraints had been used against Loki, but the retaining gloves were a new touch. They had left her enough room with the chains to lift her hands to her mouth so she could eat the food they brought her, but her fingers were completely immobile. All she had done so far was ignore her meals and throw the team members scathing glances when they passed her.

"And why do you think we weren't prepared for that?" Nick Fury responded calmly.

"You are all mortal fools. Caught up in your daily lives you see nothing beyond your petty, childish desires. You will never have true power. Not power enough to frighten me."

"You'll find you are sorely mistaken," he said.

"Oh? Found a new toy?" She threw her head back and laughed, her golden hair catching the light despite the filth and grease of spending days unwashed.

Fury breathed deeply as Thor joined his side. The God of Thunder came occasionally to check the chains or anti-magic barriers that had been installed. He also questioned her about Loki, Asgard, and the Infinity Gems, but all to no avail. The Enchantress, as always, merely laughed.

_So much like Loki they could be related,_ thought Thor. He had suspected it, but a delve in Amora's parentage had dismissed his fears. Thor considered the fact that the magic arts could possibly leave one mad and delirious, but his own father had never shown anything but morality and strength. He put a finger to his bearded chin in thought and stared at her. She winked, but he didn't react beyond turning back to Director Fury.

"What say you?" he asked.

"I have half a mind to ask your father to leave her in the darkest, coldest part of the universe, but I have a feeling he wouldn't consent."

"You are right on that. She is too powerful, too knowledgeable - she would no doubt find a way to escape and cause mischief again."

"Like your brother."

"Yes, like…" He hesitated. It still hurt to say his name sometimes. "Like Loki."

"I don't like the fact he hasn't made a move yet," said Fury, exiting Amora's prison and walking back towards the lab so they wouldn't be overheard. Thor followed, his muscular legs matching Fury's quick pace easily.

"The fact that _they_ haven't made a move," he corrected. Everyone kept forgetting about Lyanne - except Thor. His thoughts about her were always troubled, confused; what could make his cold-hearted brother extend his protection to a mere mortal?

"Yes, _they,"_ Fury parroted. "Even though Loki is obviously the ringleader in this."

"But Lyanne _did_ follow - willingly. She is as much of a threat as he is now."

"I think it wise to accept her as dangerous, but not on the same level as Loki. Not by a long shot."

"You told me that she had destroyed a town. You think that that is _not_ a threat?" asked Thor angrily.

"I didn't say she _wasn't_ one, I'm just saying her boyfriend's the much bigger problem," he snapped back.

"He wouldn't have been able to escape had it not been for her!" he argued, but it suddenly hit him - that was why Loki had taken Lyanne. Her power. He had used it to generate the shield around himself and teleport them both away. He would not have been able to do that without either Lyanne or the Infinity Gauntlet. He sputtered for a moment, running a hand through his hair, before continuing his argument with Fury. "Loki took her because he needs her powers to activate the gems so he can find them. He can wield a gem by itself, but to use them in conjunction with each other takes as much energy as finding them. That's why he needs Lyanne - and eventually, the Gauntlet."

"Why wouldn't he just be able to finds these gems himself, and what happens if he tries to use them all at once?"

"Ordinarily, in order to reveal them, a _massive_ display of power must be shown. At least for the ones remaining that are hidden - Even _if_ Loki was able to trigger them alone, he would be left exhausted and vulnerable. His and Lyanne's abilities combined would be more than sufficient, and leave them with enough energy to escape again afterwards. Also, this same energy is expended when the gems are used together - more gems, more energy has to be used. If he were to have all six, and were to try to use them at once, they would sap him completely of power and burn him into dust."

"Why her?" Fury questioned, sounding angrier than he meant to. "She doesn't seem any more powerful than the others. Why not Banner, or Stark's suit, or even Rogers? Hell, even you would have been perfect for his needs. So why Brooks?"

"Because I truly think he loves her," he said, feeling awkward. Discussing his brother's _relationship_ was not on his list of desirable topics. "Or at least trusts her."

"But why?"

"If I knew what was in my brother's heart or mind, I would be much less troubled than I am now. As it is, his actions are dangerous, unfathomable, and an honest and true threat. When facing him again I have no doubts in my mind he will try to kill us."

"We'll just have to kill him first," Fury said. He saw Thor's face and backpedaled. "Unless he fights fair."

"Fighting fair isn't my brother's style," he said sadly.

_Nor are his current actions,_ Thor thought, confused once more.


	3. A Plan

Lyanne's stomach was growling ferociously. At first she thought she was going to transform again, startled by how loud her stomach was rumbling, but the realization she had not eaten for two days hit home.

"Loki, is there food on this planet?" she asked.

"Of course," he said with a strange smirk.

"I mean edible stuff. I don't want to die of dysentery or something."

"Dysentery?"

"Suffice it to say, it's very unpleasant.," she said, holding her growling stomach. "I don't know how you're not starving yet."

"As an Asgardian, I don't get as hungry as often."

"Thor kinda eats a lot."

"Because he enjoys it. Though when father had cast him to Earth as a mortal, I heard his appetite was voracious. I think now he just stuffs himself for the fun of it. I'm surprised he's not as fat as Volstagg at this point."

"Volstagg isn't that fat."

Loki shrugged, standing and dusting off his pants. He glanced around carefully, making sure no one was around while Lyanne stood up next to him.

"Stay here," he commanded, slinking off through the field towards a copse of scraggly trees. Lyanne drew her arms around herself and looked at her familiar surroundings once more. They had been here for several days; Loki had managed to find food for them up until two days prior, when he insisted they lay low. Lyanne did not question him. He had been having random bursts of anger and irritability, and while she originally thought it might be due to hunger, she slowly began to realize she hadn't heard his stomach growl once. Once she had considered it, he was almost _always_ in a nasty mood; she had a bad tendency to repaint his portrait as sweet and loving since she had left with him, but deep down the knowledge of his true nature always resounded within her. _I just need to get used to it,_ she thought. In her old life this behavior wouldn't have stood, but for Loki, Lyanne made the exception. He never struck her in anger or frustration; he had a sharp tongue and a nasty temper, but that was something easily dealt with. Growing up with fighting parents, Lyanne had learned to keep an even head during stressful situations _most_ of the time. The best way to deal with Loki's rages and flare-ups was to be sweet, even-toned, and calm. Sometimes she would stroke his long hair back in an attempt to soothe him, or she would wrap her arms around his waist and place her head upon his chest. He seemed startled when she did this, as though unused to her touch, but he always relented and returned the embrace, calming down quickly.

_Who says I'm not clever?_

"I must insist I am far more clever," he said, returning with his arms full of fruit.

"You brilliant man," she said, holding out her hands expectantly.

"Look at you, the beggar," he said in mock admonishment.

"You'll hand me an apple if you want to keep both your lungs," she said, reaching for one. But something suddenly struck her - _apples._ "Where did you get these?" she asked slowly.

"Over in those trees," he said carefully.

Lyanne continued to think, slowly - why hadn't she _noticed_ before? The first few days here Loki had been able to find meat, fruit, vegetables, roots - but they almost all had seemed familiar to her. Maybe she had been to preoccupied mentally at the time, but she had only just now realized Loki had always brought back the food prepared. He would take a long time to return with their meals, as though he had been preparing it himself before returning - the meat cooked, the fruits and such already chopped. This was the first time he had brought back something whole. Not to mention the water he had found - he would bring it back in a skein he had, but neither had gotten sick from any possible contaminants in it. It had obviously been filtered, somehow.

"Loki, what planet are we on, exactly?" she asked, looking into his icy blue eyes.

He took a huge mouthful of apple, muttering and shrugging. Lyanne had to laugh.

"You asshole! We're still on Earth, aren't we?"

Loki could not keep the grin off of his face and Lyanne shook her head with a smile.

"The best place to hide something is in plain sight, huh?" she said.

Loki nodded and took another bite of apple before handing her one. She tore into it voraciously, juice dripping down her chin and onto her filthy, ragged shirt. Loki swallowed his mouthful and kissed her bulging cheek.

"It certainly took you a troubling amount of time to discover that," he said. "I thought for sure you'd have found out the first day I brought back meat. But, as always, I give you too much credit."

Lyanne swallowed the apple in her mouth and pointed a finger at his chest.

"YOU," she said, "Are a terrible person. Why didn't you just tell me? And who, might I ask, are you stealing this food from? I'm assuming that's why we had to go two days without food - you got caught?"

"Actually, the apples are from the trees over there, but everything else came from a house not far from here. And no, I didn't get caught - not directly, anyway. The residents did notice their food missing, however, and I didn't want them nosing about. I'd have used the power of the gems to alter their minds, but doing that every time would be like shining a beacon in the face of our enemies."

"But we've already used them - you try to read my thoughts constantly - can everyone detect us, then?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice, her muscles tensing.

"Most likely, if we use them too frequently or for major things. My using them to hear what's on your mind is barely an effort, and won't be a noticeable display of power. As for now, sparing use and placing my barriers have kept us hidden."

Lyanne relaxed, though not completely.

"How far away are the people?" she asked.

"Not quite a mile."

"Where are _we_ then?"

"I don't know the name of this place, but they speak our language. I could hear them arguing about the disappearance of their groceries."

Lyanne shook her head and leaned it against Loki's shoulder.

"I guess I'm lucky I'm with such a sly villain."

"I've already told you that," he said, pretending to be hurt.

"You know me, sometimes it takes me a while to catch on."

Loki nodded in deep agreement and she shoulder-checked him before giving him a kiss, then helped him to finish off the last of the apples he had brought. They ate the fruit quietly for a few minutes, pitching the cores away into the bushes. _It's not really like it's littering,_ Lyanne thought. When their stomachs were full and they were satisfied, they laid back on the large rock they were using as a perch, staring at the clouds mindlessly. Lyanne was the first one to break the silence.

"Loki, I had a thought," she started.

"That's what that burning smell is, then," he jibed.

"Very funny," she muttered, turning over and putting a serious expression on her face. "You mentioned earlier about sneaking me into Asgard."

"Yes," he said slowly, sitting up and looking into her face. "Why?"

"Well," she continued, sitting up, too. "Why bother with Asgard, where Odin might discover us? Why not - since we're still on Earth - try to go back to SHIELD?"

Loki's face immediately darkened and he tensed, bringing his head down malevolently.

"Why are you so eager to go back?" he asked in a dangerously soft tone. Lyanne had to tread carefully.

"If Fury worked with Odin as closely as he claimed, do you think he might have had information about where the Soul Gems are being kept?"

"It's possible," he considered, relaxing the slightest bit. "But I am not sure Allfather would trust all of his information to one mortal."

"Well, he didn't. Fury didn't know immediately that that professor had the blue gem. But if he doesn't know where the others are, that's still an advantage for us, since he can't track them down - if he _does_ know, we can collect the information."

"True," he said, brightening. "It certainly _is _possible he might know where even one more is."

"Yes," she breathed, glad they were on the same page.

"What do you suggest, then?" he asked.

Lyanne began to whisper her ideas in his ear. Loki smiled devilishly.


	4. Give Me What I Want

Nick Fury sighed, placing his large hands on the table and leaning forward, frustrated. This team meeting was not going as planned.

"Running back to my father for more help will do nothing," Thor argued, pointing an angry finger in Tony Stark's direction. "He refuses to tell us any more about the gems - and with good reason!"

"Without having at least one, and with your brother in possession of _three,_ he is putting us at an extreme disadvantage. If he doesn't help us, he could get us all killed!" Tony snapped back.

"Let's calm down, guys," Bruce tried, looking a little green - in more ways than one. Natasha put an arm on his elbow with concern.

"Doctor," she said, "I think it's best you leave."

Bruce balked, but noticed his changing skin color. He felt his heart begin to beat faster with fear, and he tried his best to contain himself, but his insides churned and boiled. His shirt felt tight and uncomfortable. He stood from his seat, Natasha putting a hand quietly to the gun on her hip, but he waved her away and left the room, heading down the hall to the containment unit to be used in an emergency. Bruce felt like this was one. Once he had exited, Natasha removed her hand from her weapon, stood, and slammed her hands on the table with a loud _bang!_

"You're acting like foolish children!" she snapped. "You've compromised Bruce with your arguing and you're becoming a real burden to deal with. This decision is not just up to you two - deal with this mess like adults."

Tony and Thor muttered insincere apologies, but sat down and shut up.

"Good," continued Natasha. "Thor's right, Odin won't be willing to give us any gems."

Thor perked up with an arrogant smirk directed at Tony.

"But Tony is right, too - without any weapons comparable to their power, we are helpless, and the entire Earth is in danger."

Now Tony shot an arrogant look at the God of Thunder, who grasped the hilt of Mjolnir with a look of disdain.

"We need another course. We need to bargain with Amora - or find out what she knows. And something tells me she won't be up for bargaining."

Thor and Steve looked horrified - their moral compasses no doubt were spinning inside them. But Hawkeye nodded his assent, as did Fury.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Clint said. "It's not a tasteful option, but neither is the subjugation of Earth - and eventually, the Universe."

Everyone nodded their assent, some more reluctantly than others. Fury was just about to give the order when suddenly a lesser agent burst through the door, gun in his hand and a stern look on his face.

"Director Fury, sir, there's been an alarm raised at the edge of Perimeter 7."

"I didn't hear it," he said, but rose from his chair nonetheless.

"It was cut shortly after it was raised. We - we think it's Loki."

"You _think?"_

"The security camera was also cut out shortly after the alarm was raised."

"Damnit!" cried Fury, slamming his fist on the table. "Alright," he said, turning to the team. "We weren't prepared for this, and now thanks to you two," he yelled, gesturing to Tony and Thor, "We don't even have Banner. Make this work! Now!"

He turned on his heel and began running down the hall, grabbing guns from a secret armory hidden behind a bland-looking panel on the way. Natasha armed herself as well, keeping her usual gun on her hip but adding at least three more, as well as more ammunition. Clint grabbed exploding arrows - now was not the time to falter. Tony was going to grab his armor and jettison himself from an open window, collecting Steve on the way. There was nothing that could be done about Bruce at the moment. Thor waited impatiently for them all, already breathing heavily, the adrenaline before battle surging through his body. They launched themselves down the hallways and outside, joining several armed trucks and at least a hundred soldiers. Though unprepared for such an early attack, they had managed a formidable force. But Fury knew, as did the others, that even with a thousand soldiers at their disposal, they would be outgunned - inarguably, indefinitely, hopelessly so. They rode towards Perimeter 7.

Before Fury could even react, a sudden weightlessness had taken over his body, and he was vaguely aware of being tossed through the air. He hit the ground hard, winded and shocked, and it was several seconds before the vertigo dissipated enough for him to stand. The armored car he had been riding was tipped over onto its back, the soldiers pouring out of it, none of them seriously injured, by some miracle. He glanced around for the rest of the team and saw Natasha and Clint running away from the wreckage of their vehicle, which had been much more damaged and was currently a blaze of fire. Suddenly, the gas tank exploded, forcing the pair of agents and the following SHIELD guards to hit the ground, covering their heads. He heard a familiar shout and watched in awe as Thor slammed a burning SUV away from him and his team of agents, another explosion rocking the ground as it smashed into the earth far away from them. The entire team of soldiers and the three present Avengers started towards Fury, the rest of the armored trucks lifting into the air magically and slamming down, exploding like bombs on the rocky field, fire spreading around them quickly. A few agents went down to the ground, coughing from the smoke, but Thor helped them to their feet and dragged them to the last clear area near Fury.

"I'm getting too old for this crap," grumbled Fury, holding up his guns and keeping his back to SHIELD headquarters and the now-uncontrollable blaze in front of him. They heard a loud sound similar to a small jet engine cut through the air, and almost immediately, Tony and Steve dropped down beside them, in full armor.

"Miss me?" said Tony.

"Just a little," said a silky voice, emanating all around them.

The flames suddenly parted and a familiar silhouette appeared through the thick of it. The two tall, gilded horns on top of his head were unmistakable. Loki.

"Did you miss _me?"_ he asked, his tone of voice mocking and soft. He stepped out completely from the flames, untouched, a dark-haired figure by his side…

"Lyanne!" shouted Steve, unwillingly. She looked over to him curiously but said nothing.

"What do you want, Loki?" spat Fury.

"Are you mortals always this stupid or are you just pretending so that I underestimate you? Well, in any case, you are a fool. You know what I've come for."

"We don't have them. Any of them. Or their locations."

"And why should I believe you?" he laughed.

"We don't want another war," Fury argued. "Just let it go. If you leave now, you'll remain unharmed."

Loki was infuriated.

"If you refuse to cooperate, I'll leave you no choice but to oblige me," he sneered. Lyanne looked at him curiously, concerned, but he waved her away. "You will not like my methods, I assure you."

"No one here will give you anything," Fury said evenly, "We've all been trained to deal with torture."

"Yes, but has _she?"_ he hissed, suddenly grabbing Lyanne and forcing her in front of him. She instantly got a look of terror on her face, and confusion. She briefly tried struggling before he brought a small dagger to her throat.

"Loki," she squealed, "What the hell…"

"Shut up, _dear,_ and be useful!" She began tearing up, bewildered and frightened. Whatever the two of them had planned, this was not it. Loki spoke to the team now. "Give me what I want or I will cut her throat. And this time, not even Odin will be able to save her."

She struggled wildly but he dug the blade against her and a small trickle of blood ran down between her breasts, staining her shirt. She began hyperventilating in panic, tears streaming down her face to mix with the blood, turning it pink against her paled flesh.

"Loki," tried Thor, walking forward slowly, shaking a little. "Loki, you don't have to hurt her - I'll help you."

Loki laughed maniacally.

"With what? Allfather told you nothing of the gems, and you don't have the security clearance to access even the basest of files at SHIELD. Do not take me for a fool," he threatened, grasping Lyanne tighter. "And don't even think of transforming - this blade is faster than you," he whispered in her ear, a sultry tone to his voice. Lyanne's frightened face turned in disgust.

They all remained silent, having reached a horrifying impasse.

"Give me what I want," he said quietly, "Or I will kill her."

"Loki, please!" she tried to cry, but he shushed her.

"Now, what is your choice?" he demanded.

"This," sneered Clint, launching an exploding arrow straight into Loki's exposed shoulder. He dropped Lyanne as pain ripped through him and he attempted to remove the shaft, but it suddenly exploded and threw him back against the ground. Lyanne rolled away, covering her face, and Tony stepped over her, guarding her with the others, lifting his hands and charging his weapons. Loki attempted to sit up, his shoulder burning and singed, the sweet and disgusting smell of burning flesh flowing through the air. Clint shot another arrow, and immediately the other agents began to open fire at the spot where Loki had just stood only a moment before. But a brilliant jet of purple light suddenly blinded them all, and in a second, Loki was gone. Lyanne, however, remained weeping at their feet.

_Why, Loki? Why?_


	5. Imprisoned

Lyanne sat in the hard chair in the holding cell, shaking and still sobbing. Just that morning she and Loki had discussed their plans to infiltrate SHIELD and gather information - what had made him turn so violently on her? Her attempts to deal with his mood swings had not prepared her in any way for his sudden and horrifying change of heart. She clutched her chest, aching far worse at this point than the wound in her neck, leaning forward and weeping onto her lap.

"You reap what you sow," said a familiar, chilling voice to her left. Lyanne sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Bite me, bitch," she spat.

Amora laughed in the cell next to hers - humorless, cold. Lyanne shivered - her treatment at the hands of SHIELD this time around was not as hospitable as it had been before. But, she figured, there was no reason it should be. Lyanne was an accomplice to the war criminal Loki, and a traitor. She considered herself lucky she was still alive.

"I'd gladly comply, dear, but I'm afraid we're both quite solidly locked up." The Enchantress let out another mirthless chuckle.

Lyanne laughed bitterly, squirming in the hard chair, which, apart from a thin cot and a toilet and sink, was the only decoration contained in the room. Her cell was still better than Amora's, however - Amora was chained utterly and completely, not even able to move her hands. Lyanne did not like to think about the fact that there was no toilet or bed in her accommodations, merely a drain in the center of the floor and a showerhead attached to the ceiling directly over it.

"Well, you're right," Lyanne finally admitted. "I certainly did get what was coming to me. I should've known better than to trust Loki, I guess."

"No, trusting Loki was actually quite brilliant - but you went about it the wrong way."

"Huh?"

"You trusted that he wouldn't hurt you, that he would keep whatever foolish promises he had whispered lustily into your ear - but instead, you should merely have trusted him to do exactly what he always does."

"Which is…?"

"Take care of himself."

Lyanne snorted, glaring at the wall that separated them. She could not see Amora's face, but she knew that the Enchantress was not simply torturing her. She was right - Loki could only be trusted to care about himself, and Lyanne had been foolish enough to believe his lies and promises to the contrary. He had used her. She immediately felt a surge of varying emotions - love, hurt, pain, anger, sadness, self-pity, guilt, shame. She curled into the fetal position on the chair to deal with it, but her roiling stomach could not be calmed and she wept once more for herself, for Loki, for the damage she had done. Suddenly, the loud slam of the door to the prison chambers echoed throughout, and the familiar heavy footsteps of Nick Fury came to rest outside her cell, followed by a guard, Tony Stark, and Thor. Fury snapped his fingers, the thick metal bars opened, and he stepped in, taking the keys, the two Avengers following closely behind. The bars slammed shut behind them and the guard walked out, giving them privacy, save for Amora's curious ears.

"Miss Brooks," said Fury quietly, gesturing to her with his head, his baldness shining in the dim light of the prison cell.

"Director Fury," she croaked. He knelt down in front of her, which was surprising - she thought for sure he would tower above her, intimidating, threatening. This was an odd approach, and it made Lyanne wary.

"Lyanne," he started in a low tone, "I'm going to level with you."

She looked into his good eye as best she could, but found she could not stand his gaze and looked back towards the floor. He continued.

"You know what position you're in. You're an enemy of the United States Government, an enemy of SHIELD, and an enemy of the Avengers. You will not receive special treatment for being a former Agent. In fact, I'm sure everyone will see to it you receive the _worst_ kind of treatment. Traitors deserve no less. I can't offer you protection, I can't offer you absolution." He paused, standing back up and breathing heavily. "But I can offer you this - help us, and we might - _might_ - look the other way if you try to escape. After Loki is taken into custody, of course. And that comes with _your_ promise that you will never be seen from, or heard from, ever again. Not by us. Do we have an understanding?"

She was breathing quickly, her heart pounding. _But I still love him,_ she thought.

_He obviously didn't feel the same way,_ her brain countered.

_I can't betray him._

_You betrayed the Avengers._

_I don't want to see him get hurt._

_Even though he hurt you?_

_What if he's killed?_

_What if he's not and he comes back for you?_

_I'd rather die than see him killed._

_You'll get what you wish for._

Lyanne looked back at Fury, shaking her head violently, dissenting to his request and clearing her thoughts at the same time.

"I won't," she said, harshness in her voice. "Keep me locked up, torture me, starve me - it won't work. I can't help you."

"He tried to slit your throat!" Tony suddenly screamed. "What part of that don't you understand? He doesn't care about you, _don't_ care about him!"

"I'm not doing it for him," she said. "But I try to keep my betrayals to only once a month."

He must have lunged at her because in an instant Thor was holding Tony back, pushing him towards the door, muttering for him to calm down.

"Do not let her unnerve you," Thor demanded. "It's what they want, I'm sure."

"They?" asked Fury.

"I'm sure Loki and Lyanne have worked this out together - why else would she be willing to still protect him?"

"She's deluded enough…" started Tony, but Thor interrupted him.

"No, don't call her that. This is not Lyanne's fault, it's Loki's. I should know my brother better than any - her actions were his work." He turned to her, trying to bring a small smile to his face despite his true inner feelings of rage and disgust. "Right, Lyanne? You wouldn't agree to cause potential deaths or harm to other people. I know you - you wouldn't do this."

Lyanne suddenly began to chuckle - it amazed her. She felt no real humor in the situation and was, in fact, very frightened, but she couldn't stop herself. The chuckle became a girlish giggle and eventually a full on laugh. She had to talk to them in between fits of it.

"The good cop, bad cop routine?" she mocked. "Of all the things," she muttered, running a hand through her hair. She heard Amora laughing in the cell next to hers and it suddenly hit her that it sounded almost identical to her own. This sent Lyanne into another fit of laughter, and with the two women's humorless giggles echoing throughout the hall loudly, it became too much to bear and the three of them began to leave. Fury stopped short before he exited and turned back to Lyanne.

"You might want to reconfigure your priorities, Miss Brooks. Next time I may not be so merciful."

Lyanne grinned wickedly and waggled her fingers in an overly-friendly flourish of a goodbye. Fury merely shook his head and left, the two women's laughter following him out for a long time.


	6. Cold

Lyanne woke up shivering. The thin cot had not come with a blanket, and her ratty clothes had afforded her little coverage from the cold air in her cell, which she was sure had been chilled to make her more uncomfortable. Sometimes it was the little stuff that got to you the most. She tossed and turned and eventually decided she would be getting no more sleep tonight. She tried to warm up by taking a shower, but the water, too, was ice cold. Lyanne bathed in it anyway, hoping that by the time she was done the air might seem warmer by comparison. It wasn't. She huddled in the corner of her cell, the bars to her left and the stone against her back, curling into a ball to help preserve her body heat.

"Having a bad night?" she heard Amora whisper groggily.

"It's freezing in here."

"You get used to it."

"They do it on purpose, don't they?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I think the only reason they don't turn up the heat is because it would make us smell terribly - this is less offensive to them."

Lyanne giggled a bit and tried to see around her cage to get a view of Amora, but did not succeed. She leaned back against the wall again and shivered.

"I hate to bring this up, but, wouldn't you smell anyway? It looks like they don't allow you to use the bathroom."

"They use the showerhead to clean me off occasionally, but to be fair I don't really need to eliminate much. I do not eat the food they bring me, nor drink the water I am served - except for when the shower comes on. Then I drink."

"Why?"

"I want them to know how strong I am."

"I'm not that strong - I have a feeling they're going to starve me on purpose and overfeed you, just as a torture method."

"You're probably right. I can go much longer periods of time without eating than you can, being of Asgard, so if you can reach my food, you are welcome to it."

"Thank you," she said, suddenly suspicious. "Why?" Then something occurred to her. "Wouldn't the magic wall keep me out?"

"No, the barrier is specialized only against magic, and myself. I'm just lonely," she admitted. Lyanne believed it. Even the most hard-hearted of souls must need company once in a while. _Like Loki._ She sighed.

"I feel so stupid."

"Don't," Amora said, but not in a comforting manner. Her tone was clipped, matter-of-fact. "They want you to. They want you to feel some emotion so that they can take advantage of it and use it to manipulate you."

"As Loki did to me already?"

"Yes."

"What I don't get," Lyanne said, "Was that he needed me in order to help him find the gems, and use them, otherwise he'd be exhausted and, eventually, injured."

"Perhaps he found the Gauntlet - that would make having you around unnecessary."

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Amora laughed. "Because he didn't _tell_ you he had found it?"

"Well, yes," she admitted lamely. Amora gave her usual airy, mocking chuckle.

"Perhaps he found it, and perhaps he did not. Maybe he still needs you for something."

"What could I possibly give him locked up in here?"

"Well, what was your plan before he held a knife to your throat?"

"How - how did you know what happened?"

"The Agents here wag their tongues like dogs when they think no one is listening. Fools."

"Oh. Well, we were supposed to infiltrate SHIELD and try to hack into the files."

"And how would you do that?"

"Loki said he could use his magic to bypass the security codes."

"Hm. Maybe. But it's hard to believe he would be that stupid - as much as I hate admitting that."

"Well then what do you think?"

"I think he is plotting something much bigger than you."

"Do you think he'll break me out?"

"Unless it suits him… no."

"Oh," was all she could say. They spent the rest of the night in silence until breakfast, when, sure enough, Lyanne received a small bunch of wrinkled grapes and a tiny glass of water, and the Enchantress was handed a plate full of hot eggs, bacon, and toast. Lyanne could not reach it when Amora offered it to her, but she didn't feel very hungry anyway.


	7. We Are Free

When Lyanne awoke from her cold, hungry daze, she saw the most unlikely of people sitting before her. It was Bruce Banner. He looked calm, but concerned. She shifted ever so slightly against the wall to get a better view, and was startled to see him reaching one of his thick, rough hands through the bars. Uncertainly, she placed her own frail, cold fingers upon his and he squeezed. His grasp was warm, sympathetic; he said a thousand words with one simple gesture, and she found herself cracking within. She yanked herself away from him and curled back up into a ball, turning her back to the bars and weeping so that he could not see. She heard him get up and leave as quietly as he had come, and she shivered with the cold and with her sobs.

"Cheer up, darling," Amora said, distant, foggy. The six days of near-starvation and constant icy temperatures were taking their toll on her and the Enchantress could tell without even looking at her. "They haven't broken you yet."

"But they will," she wept. "I know it, now - I'm not strong enough. That's why Loki ditched me - he knows how weak I am."

"I know you're hungry, but don't become delusional. Nobody knows for sure what's in that man's head; just relax."

"I can't. I'm going to die down here."

"Then so be it."

_Whatever will be, will be._

Her motto swam back to her so fast and hard she became dizzy for a second. Her heart tried to race inside her chest but she was so hungry and so cold it was difficult for it to do much more than make her feel queasy and frightened.

"If I die, tell Loki…"

"Silence," Amora snapped.

"I really don't think I'm going to make it," Lyanne tried reasoning, slurring her words, but Amora shushed her.

"Someone's coming," she said.

Lyanne tried straightening up, but was so weak all she could manage was to roll back towards the bars, slumping against them lazily. The door to the prison chambers opened, and suddenly standing in front of the bars was Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner positioned behind him with his arms crossed awkwardly.

"I told you, Steve - she's going to die down here."

"Amora's fine," he responded, though doubtfully.

"She's an Asgardian - Lyanne's not. She's slowly starving and freezing to death."

"We can't do anything without Fury's permission."

"You mean without Stark's or Thor's?"

Steve shook his head irritably, grimacing at the names.

"Let them do what they please," he said. "But we can't do anything that contradicts orders."

"Are these the orders you thought you'd be following?" Banner asked seriously.

"It doesn't matter what I think is right, orders are _orders._ I can't disobey just because I find their methods of gaining information repulsive."

"Would you allow this to happen if it were someone you cared about?"

"Who says I don't care about her?" he hissed back.

"She's a traitor, Steve," Banner responded calmly. Rogers tried to snap something back, but Bruce cut across him. "But you and I both know that she doesn't deserve this."

Steve sighed and wrapped his fingers around the bars near Lyanne's face. All she could do was stare back blankly, eyes half-open, exhausted, pleading and yet distant.

"Fury said she'd crack," Steve said in a low tone. "Giving in to her now could mean the difference between finding Loki or letting him walk free."

"Steve," pleaded Bruce, his tone urgent. "I know you. You're not this heartless."

"Well then what do you suggest?" he added in a nasty tone. Lyanne had never heard him this gruff before - she wondered what had set him off, but she concerned herself only mildly. She was so tired… so tired… she began to drift away into darkness, the cold ebbing away, her hunger fading, knowing only dreamless sleep and solace.

She awoke to someone slapping her face hard. It was still distant; she hardly felt it anymore. Lyanne felt it again and her eyes fluttered open; there was a blurry vision in front of her and she squinted to see, but figured it would not be worth it and tried to go back to her blissful rest. But that was when hot water was tossed upon her. She gasped, sitting up, her skin practically on fire from the shock of something hot against her. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She grasped in front of her with her hands and caught flesh under her finger nails, hearing a shriek in response.

"Lyanne, it's Steve!"

She shook her head, trying to clear her vision, but Steve suddenly picked her up like she was nothing and began to carry her. She was vaguely aware of going up some stairs before she began to struggle with the last of her reserves.

"Hold her!" came Bruce's voice, foggy and distant. Steve held her more closely, but she continued squirming, her nerves waking up from the hot water finally soaking into her. She became more aware of her limbs, her sight, her hearing, the feel of her empty stomach. It began growling and she placed a hand upon it, but it was a moment before she realized the growling was coming from within her throat. She felt the familiar tickling on her skin as she began to grow fur, the prick of her claws against her stomach as they grew on the tips of her fingers, her spine expanding into a furry tail, her mouth lengthening into a snout full of sharpened, angry fangs. She snarled and Steve finally dropped her upon the stairs, but she had enough energy not to tumble down them all. Lyanne clutched the walls, steadying herself from the vertigo that had taken her from standing up so fast. She began to pant as the last of her energy coursed through her in the form of adrenaline.

_I am free._

"Lyanne?" Steve asked unsurely, but she turned back, baring her fangs and snarling. Before they could react, Lyanne launched herself back down into the prison chambers and straight towards Amora's cage.

_The barrier is specialized only against magic, and myself._

Lyanne threw herself through the magic wall and clutched Amora's chains tightly, pulling with the last of her strength. She felt the left cuff begin to give way, then suddenly, it snapped clean off and the Enchantress's hand was freed. In an instant, she flexed her fingers in an elaborate dance and the rest of the chains began to snap and tumble away. Lyanne backed away, suddenly doubtful of what she had just done, but Amora stood, stared at her in calculating disbelief, then looked back quickly towards Steve and Bruce making their way down the stairs. Lyanne's legs shook and she was getting dizzy again; her body did not have enough to fight one of them, let alone one of them _and_ the Hulk. Suddenly, Amora grabbed Lyanne's wrists in her own, concentrating, and a hot, strange feeling overtook them both. The wall before them shimmered, turning into a sickly dark gold and purple orb and surrounding them. Amora kept concentrating, straining, sweat pouring down her brow, and before Lyanne could even worry about what was happening, they were pushed through a hot, unbreathable atmosphere and out into burning, blinding daylight.

"_Run,"_ Amora snapped. They did, though neither could see much of what was ahead of them. They ran towards the darkness before them, the shadows seeming to sway in the sweet breeze Lyanne thought she would never feel again. As they got closer, it was quickly apparent they were entering the woods that bordered SHIELD headquarters; there were still healing scorch marks on the ground from last month's battle with Sif and the Warriors Three. Lyanne smirked to herself, glad her eyes were adjusting to the brightness, but still grateful they were entering the shadowy wood. Amora was as fast as Lyanne, perhaps because they were both tired, but after what seemed like 10 minutes, they found it necessary to stop.

"Here," Amora gasped, pointing down a rocky slope to a nearby brook. Lyanne followed her directions easily, chasing the riverbed for several minutes, a dull roar coming closer and closer as the pace of the water picked up. Suddenly Amora stopped, holding her arm back to stop her companion; a waterfall dropped down before them. She smirked and flexed her hands carefully, hesitating at first but falling quickly into a beautiful pattern of movements. Lyanne looked below her and saw the rocks beginning to break away magically from behind the waterfall, forming a slippery staircase for them. When she was finished, they followed the steps slowly, carefully down into the hidden cavern the Enchantress had just made for them behind the waterfall. When they entered, Amora brought enough of the boulders back to afford them cover, letting the others fall down into the depths far below. They lay on the wet stone for at least 30 minutes, gasping and collecting themselves.

_We are free._


	8. Celebratory Meal

Lyanne awoke at the edge of twilight, the dim orange of sunset creeping away beyond the gushing waterfall. She rubbed her eyes, accidentally poking herself in the nose, having forgotten she was still transformed. She glanced around the cave groggily, still sapped of energy, her muscles aching and underfed. After a second she realized Amora was gone. Her eyes flew open and she began to panic, but she needn't have worried. The water parted magically before her and a much cleaner-looking Enchantress stood before her.

"How filthy I was," she said conversationally, her light voice strangely loud enough to be heard over the rushing water behind her. "Nothing like a good bath."

Lyanne nodded slowly. Amora realized how awkward the situation was and knelt before her, groaning.

"Just because I don't tire as easily as you mortals doesn't mean I don't tire at all. If I'm feeling worn out, I can scarcely imagine your situation."

Lyanne tried to respond, but all she could do was croak feebly and nod. Amora lifted an eyebrow and conjured a dish from the stone beneath them, filling it with water from the fall and using her magic to purify it. She placed it into Lyanne's hands cautiously, nodding for her to drink. Lyanne was suspicious at first, but her tongue was dry and her throat burned, and she gave in to the cool, clear water in the dish before her. She stifled a laugh as Lyanne began to lap it up with her long animalistic tongue, but Amora stopped after a moment, as if realizing her poor manners. Lyanne didn't care; she was so thirsty, manners and etiquette were the least of her worries. When she had reached the bottom of the bowl, her long tongue scraping for the last drops, Amora filled it once more, purifying it. She sat silently this time as Lyanne finished gulping it down noisily, like a dog. When she was finished, she gasped with relief, leaning back against the cave wall and sighing with pleasure.

"How long can we stay here?" she asked.

"Not long, I'm afraid; they'll discover us soon enough if we're not careful. Not that being careful got you this far, anyway."

Lyanne smirked, baring a long fang. Amora studied her for a second before haltingly asking her the question both of them had been avoiding.

"Why did you rescue me?"

Lyanne shook her head, contemplating.

"It was obviously for a good reason," Amora said airily, not sure she believed it herself.

"For a couple reasons," she said, raising her eyebrows. "But they seemed better at that moment than they do now."

"I told you not to become delusional," she joked.

"I should have listened," Lyanne laughed.

They sat for another silent moment before she continued.

"I guess I should just be honest and blunt at this point," Lyanne said with a sigh.

"That would be best."

"I thought that maybe if I freed you, not only would it be punishing SHIELD for our poor treatments…"

"…Not that they weren't well-deserved," Amora interrupted as Lyanne laughed and nodded in assent.

"Yes, deserved, but… still... Anyway - not only would SHIELD be getting punished, but - and here's the crazy part - I was thinking I could… confront Loki. With your help."

"I thought you only kept your betrayals to once a month?" Amora said mockingly. "You really are a traitor."

"I'm also a liar," she snickered.

"Then how do I know you're not lying to me about something? For instance, what _if_ I help you find your loverboy? What then?"

"Then you're free to go. I don't need you to help me battle him or whatever you Asgardians do when you've got vendettas against one another - I just want you to help me find him. That's all."

"But what if," Amora said, leaning in closely and hissing in her ears, "I _do_ want to fight him?"

"That's your prerogative. But wait until after I'm done saying goodbye."

"You really are such a sentimental creature," Amora said harshly.

"Yeah," Lyanne admitted sadly, "But I don't care. I want to be able to look him in the face when I ask him why he did what he did."

"He tried to kill you - why wouldn't you try to kill him? Seek revenge? It's hard to trust you when your motives make no sense. Not that I would trust you if they _did,_ mind you."

"Because I love him."

"Really?" Amora asked incredulously, scoffing, amusement in her voice. "Even after what he did?"

"Of course," she said defensively, but firmly. "No matter what."

Amora shrugged and leaned back against the cave wall as Lyanne did, lacing her long, sorceress' fingers together and letting out a soft sigh of resignation.

"You know what would make this evening better?"

"Hmm?"

"Some _food,"_ Amora said.

"I thought you didn't need to eat much?"

"I've been starving myself for at least a week, maybe two. I lost track of the days. I ate bits here and there, sparingly, so they wouldn't notice," she said almost guiltily. "Also, the water from the shower helped. I think a celebratory meal, in honor of our mutual freedom, is definitely in order."

"What do you suggest? It's not like I can walk to the nearest burger joint and get us a bag full of hot grease. I'm not even sure where we are, exactly… plus, so close to SHIELD? If I walked into public…"

"You have claws, don't you?" she asked quietly.

It took Lyanne a moment before her brain could process Amora's thinking. It had just never occurred to her - she had never hunted anything in her life. A small tumult began within her; she didn't want to kill anything, but she didn't want to starve, either.

"I've never hunted. I'm not even sure I could do it. Also, I'm still pretty weak - I don't know if I have the energy to go tracking down a deer or something."

"How about a rabbit?"

Lyanne made a sad, dismayed face. "I had a pet rabbit as a kid," she whimpered.

"For pity's sake," groaned Amora. "Just go get _something_ or we're going to starve. You think you're worn out now? Try moving in the morning when you've gone _another_ 8 hours without food."

"Fine, fine, fine, I might know some edible roots around here, maybe onion grass or something," she moaned, standing unsteadily on her feet and rubbing her stomach. Amora enchanted the stones to make steps again, and Lyanne snuck over to the soft earth, the sun almost completely set and the forest alive with sounds.

Lyanne did her best to pad softly along the pine needle-strewn woods, but she was malnourished and exhausted and every shuffling step seemed to echo for miles. It was getting darker and harder to see, and she walked straight into a bush full of thorns.

"Damnit!" she snapped, walking back out of the brambles carefully.

She tried to examine herself in the dim light and saw dark stains on her white fur. Lyanne looked at it curiously, wondering where she had been cut. She sniffed it - it wasn't blood that coated her hands, it was _raspberry juice._ She knelt down carefully and squinted, recognizing the small wild berries instantly and immediately starting to pluck them, cramming as many into her mouth as she placed into a pile for Amora, trying to be equal. She was so involved in gathering the fruit that she didn't even hear the slow, shuffling gait approaching from behind until she felt hot breath on her shoulder. Turning her head carefully, she came snout-to-snout with a very large bear.

It roared at her and swiped a large, clawed paw in her direction, making contact with the side of her face. Her face immediately felt hot and sore, her teeth were jarred in their sockets and her eyes felt like they were going to burst. It was blinding, searing pain, but luckily it had been a warning swipe and the animal had not used its claws. Lyanne rolled away respectfully, allowing room for the bear to eat its fill of the berries, but it no longer seemed interested. It followed her, snorting, opening its floppy-lipped mouth and revealing teeth almost as sharp as her own. Lyanne crouched down in a submissive gesture, but this wasn't much use on a bear - it tried to attack her again, and once more she rolled away, but only just. The bear stood up on its haunches, taller than Lyanne, letting out a foul, rank-breathed roar and falling back down, charging. She tried to weigh her options quickly but soon adrenaline rushed through her and a new, unfamiliar sensation swept over her, instinctual. She met the bear head-on, digging her teeth into its forearm deeply but getting only a mouthful of fur. She backed away quickly as the beast snarled angrily, stomping its paws upon the ground in rage. It charged her again and again Lyanne bit down, this time on its tender neck. Though she had not inflicted a deep wound, the bear roared in agony and Lyanne let go, dashing back into a defensive position, fighting as a dog fights. The animal howled, enraged from the bite, standing once more upon its haunches in a frightening gesture, and Lyanne took her shot before the bear could know what hit it. She drove her claws into its soft underbelly, raking along its stomach and using her back feet to savage it further. It cried out in agony and tried to back away, but Lyanne gored it further and it writhed against her, saturating both her and the forest floor with blood. She finally pulled away, removing her fist from the bear's stomach and retreating behind a large tree. Lyanne watched as it stumbled, fell, twitched, and finally, laid still against the ground, a final growl escaping its large snout.

Lyanne stood behind the tree for several minutes, dazed, her senses coming back to her slowly. After a little while, she felt it was safe to approach the bear's body, being careful to stay away from its formidable head and teeth. Examining it, she determined it to be dead, and stood over the body half-triumphantly, half-sorrowfully, contemplating. Leaving the pile of berries she had made undisturbed, Lyanne began to drag the carcass back to the cave slowly, hoping Amora had a large appetite.


	9. Power

"Rise, my son, and take this responsibility upon you as the burden it is. Rise, and accept your duty to protect this with your life. Rise, and hold within your hand the ultimate manifestation of power, and be humbled by it. Take this accursed item and defend it from those who would use its might. I charge you with the title of Guardian of Artifacts, and place in your care one which is most sacred. Remain a bastion of morality and strength, and hold within yourself the will to stop evil. So I charge you, Thor Odinson."

Thor stood before his father, his head held high and his palm open to receive the artifact he was to protect. Vivid scarlet and glimmering with a sinister twinkle in the firelight from the braziers, the gem was both awe-inspiring and frightening. Thor felt his skin crawl as the object was placed into his outstretched hand, sending a strange, electrifying jolt through his body. His muscles quivered and shook and he was suddenly very, very awake. He glanced down at it, so small and insignificant, yet so horrifying as well. He did not like holding it and wished to be rid of it as soon as possible - which was probably the reason his father Odin had placed it in his care. Folding the red jewel of Power within his fist and placing it carefully within a secret compartment in his armor, Thor knelt back down before his father, bowing his head in quiet acquiescence. Odin nodded gratefully and dismissed his son.

As Thor walked out of the throne room and back to the dining hall, his favorite place to enjoy the view of Asgard, he thought of his father's words and the weight behind them. No words his father said were ever idle - this was truly a heavy burden. Heavier than the burden of the throne, which one day would fall to him, as well.

_And will I charge my own sons with duties such as this?_

He thought about it for a moment, not liking the idea. How could one place so much trust in another being? Odin had believed in Thor, and he had betrayed him with arrogance. It was true he had atoned, but the fact still remained he had been a fool. But that wasn't all; Thor had trusted Loki, so had Lyanne. Thor had believed in her, as well. The entire Avengers team had placed their faith her, and they had been beginning to do the same for Loki. Now they were all bonds that had been broken, severed by deceit. It turned his stomach and he scowled deeply; was no one honest anymore? What kind of worlds did he dwell in where the only thing another being could be trusted to do was be untrustworthy? He entered the hall and strode immediately to the balcony, trying to clear his thoughts. It was like trying to cup water in his hands - futile and frustrating.

"Hey hey if it isn't Chuck Thor-ris. How'd it go?" bellowed Tony Stark, startling him from his reverie.

"It went well," he said, looking back out over the brilliance of his homeland.

"Well," he said, raising his eyebrows impatiently and dramatically spreading out his hands, "What'd he want?"

"What my father and I choose to discuss is not for ears other than ours," scolded Thor arrogantly. Tony frowned, shaking his head.

"I'm guessing it was something good. So good, in fact, you can't tell my team."

"What goes on between myself and my family and myself and _my_ team are two completely different things."

"Oh, so what you're saying is, you're intentionally keeping stuff from MY team?" Tony snapped.

"Only what I feel is necessary to protect - MY - team," Thor nearly shouted back.

"Your team?" Tony finally yelled. "You're not even from our planet, what makes you think you can lead the residents of it?"

"I've been training for leadership my entire life! Unlike you. You are foolhardy and self-absorbed - you call yourself a leader but care only for yourself. I was that way, once, but have since evolved. I suggest you do the same," Thor said condescendingly.

Tony looked like he wanted to punch him. He clenched his fists, bringing his lower lip up and scrunching his face slightly as he did when he was mad. Thor clutched Mjolnir tightly, feeling the red gem nestled safely in his armor begin to pulse with energy. Tony relaxed his fists and tried to calm down, turning his back.

"You see, you are nothing without your armor," Thor taunted. Tony turned back around slowly.

"And you're nothing without your hammer," he responded coolly.

"I am a God," he said proudly, lifting his chin.

"You're your brother," Tony shot.

"You are a vain, arrogant, conceited man with foolish desires and idiotic fantasies!"

"And you're a pretentious asshole with a God complex!"

"Guys?" came a sudden clear voice from the doorway. They both looked towards the source and realized, with some embarrassment, that Steve Rogers had been standing there, watching the whole thing. They backed away from each other, looking in opposite directions, still fuming. Tony began to storm away, not bothering to look at Steve as he left the room. Thor turned away as well, stomping heavily towards his chambers.

_Now who has betrayed another's trust?_ his mind teased him.

_Keeping the Power Gem a secret is for their own good,_ he tried to reason back, but found it as futile as it had been when he tried to clear his head. He knew, deep down, he too was guilty of betrayal - even if it was for what he felt were the right reasons.


	10. Loki's Bargain

Loki stepped lightly up the tiny, familiar stone steps, kneeling before Thanos as soon as he had reached him. Knowing better than to open his mouth, for once, he stayed still until the being before him was ready to speak. It felt like many achingly long minutes before the purple-skinned man turned to Loki and peered down at him with loathing and hatred.

"You failed us, Mischief-Maker," he sneered, his voice echoing sinisterly. "Your life will please my mistress well - or, rather, your death will."

He tensed, as if for an attack, but Loki's smirk stopped him.

"You grin at your own demise?"

"And here I thought you were clever," Loki cracked.

Thanos was furious, but Loki shook his head and held up a hand.

"Forgive me," he said. "But I thought you knew I did not come here to accept my death. I came here to promise you something much sweeter."

"What possible bargain could a beggar Prince make with me?" he said with disinterest. Loki was undaunted.

"You know of what I speak - you're not one to play stupid, it suits you ill."

"Say what you must or I'll strike you down now," Thanos snapped.

"The Infinity Gauntlet. And the gems."

"What of them?"

"Yours."

Thanos's chilling eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You have them?"

"Three, as of now. A fourth is to be mine before long. The other two and the Gauntlet are currently out of reach, but that is no matter."

"No matter? They have hardly any worth at all unless the set is complete. You are wasting my time."

He raised a fist, but Loki held up a hand once more, requesting his patience. Thanos looked bored and irritable, but Loki insisted.

"I have the gems of Soul, Space, and Mind. Soon to be mine is the Power gem."

At this Thanos froze, finally intrigued.

"How did you manage this?"

Loki revealed what he could to the being he was indebted to; now was not the time to hold back. He skimmed over the information on Lyanne, however; Thanos didn't need to know about that. It seemed, however, that Thanos was bemused by her.

"She betrayed her kind to follow you and help you collect these gems so that you might give them to me and destroy her planet?"

"Destroy Earth?" Loki asked incredulously. "I thought that was to be my realm."

"It _was_ to be, castaway Prince. But you did not keep your deal - our army failed because you underestimated our enemy."

"A mistake not to be made again. And one that_ cannot _be made again - not if you are in possession of the Infinity Gauntlet and the accompanying jewels. Then they would have no chance."

"No, of that you are right. Because I will destroy Earth, utterly and completely."

"Promise to give it to me once more and I will hand over the gems."

"You are not in a position to bargain!" Thanos roared. "You already owe too much!"

"Yes, but you are more than willing to pay the price of what I ask. The gems are worth a thousand times a thousand more than what I owe."

Thanos scowled, disgusted. But the scoundrel was right; the artifact was _priceless._

"And I'm sure that a bauble as lovely as the fully assembled Infinity Gauntlet would be more than enough to hypnotize even the most lovely of women," Loki said slyly. "The mistress of whom you spoke would be most pleased."

Thanos sneered at him, but a dark shadow Loki had not noticed before suddenly stepped out from the darkness, its movements silky and eerily silent.

"I would be most pleased, indeed," said a husky, chilling voice. It was a woman's. And she was no ordinary woman. Thanos knelt before her, gazing up in - was it possible - _adoration?_

"God of Mischief," the otherworldly woman said, "Thanos will give you what you ask. Earth, and dominion over all who dwell there. You shall protect it - but in return, Asgard shall be ours."

Loki struggled internally for a moment before responding.

"What would become of Asgard?"

The woman snickered coldly, sending horrifying shivers up his spine, making his skin crawl and an icy hand grip his heart.

"The same fate that would have awaited Earth, had you not asked for control of it," she said.

"Could you not spare both?" asked Loki in a moment of weakness. He punished himself internally, but hoped regardless.

"No," she said. "Consider yourself very lucky indeed that we are allowing you a realm at all. If life were fair, I would kill you now, take your gems, and find the others myself."

"Then why don't you?" he challenged, but softly.

"I said if life were fair that is what I would do. But life isn't - Death is. Death is always just. From the lowliest peasant to richest king, from the foulest of fiends to the most benevolent of beings, they all face one fact - Death will claim them all. It is the most finite and inarguable of justice in all creation. Indisputable. Unbiased. Fair. That is why I will not kill you."

She stepped forward and revealed herself to be beautiful, but cold, frightening. Her white skin shone like a beacon in the darkness, her long black hair falling around her shoulders gracefully, curtaining her thin face and malevolently glittering eyes. Thanos clutched his chest in ecstasy.

"Mistress Death rewards those who play to that balance."

Loki nodded. His life, as well as that of the Earth, was recompense for offering the gems up willingly.

"What say you, Trickster?"

Loki glanced up at her solemnly. He thought he had known cold before, and fear, but as of that moment they were mere trifles of feelings, diminished and demolished utterly by the horrifying being before him, beautiful and deadly. He nodded slowly.

"I know you will keep your word," he said slowly, "And your offer is more than fair. You know I ask the protection of Earth as well as dominion over it and its beings, and you have agreed. I shall do all you ask."


	11. Fury

"I still can't figure out how you let her escape," Fury seethed, his nostrils flaring and veins in his temple throbbing ominously. He pointed fingers at the two men sitting across from him. "You're the damn _HULK_ and you're a super-soldier - you let a weakened, fragile girl slip through your fingers!"

"Girl?" chimed in Natasha. Fury sighed, bowing his head slightly.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said in a low tone. He turned back to Bruce and Steve, gritting his teeth and running a hand along the scars over his patched eye. "It's going to be impossible for us to locate her, not to mention the Enchantress. I just - can't - believe it."

Steve lowered his head, pressing his thumbs together against his forehead and breathing heavily. He had disobeyed direct orders - but he wasn't sure he regretted it.

_I_ should_ have intervened earlier, but I didn't._

His mind was a whirlwind of confusing thoughts. He felt sick to his stomach - sick for not helping Lyanne sooner, for violating orders from his commander, and worst of all, getting Bruce involved - an innocent bystander. Steve tried to look over at him, but could not make eye contact. Bruce was chewing his lip, twitching his leg nervously, fiddling with his glasses. Luckily he was still somewhat calm, but Steve still worried; just why _hadn't_ he turned into the Hulk to pursue them? He was getting much better control of it, and was even able to transform at will most of the time. So why hadn't he? Steve could only do so much; Amora was able to use her magic to morph the barrier to her cell into a teleportation device. How could one man follow that? Meanwhile Bruce would have been able to crash through and follow them much faster. But, as Fury had reminded them several times, he didn't, and the two women got away.

"Can't a search be done? You said yourself that the security cameras caught them running into the woods. They can't have gotten far," Steve tried. Bruce shook his head and leaned forward.

"We tried dogs but they stopped at a river. We couldn't see anything more - they must have been smart enough to walk in the water."

Fury scowled even deeper, rubbing his palm across his forehead tensely.

"I'm sending Natasha and Clint to find them. They have much more experience."

"But what if they attack? They're no match for…"

Natasha gave Steve a murderous look and he silenced himself.

"He has a point. Bring Thor. I can't even think straight anymore," Fury grumbled, standing and leaving the room. They were dismissed.


	12. Over and Underestimation

Lyanne stretched, rubbing her eyes and yawning. While the cave faced West and was currently in the shadow of dawn, she could still see the rosy fingertips stretching over the woods outside through the waterfall. Feeling invigorated by her full stomach and the beauty of the rising sun, she grinned and flexed her muscles, slowly transforming back into her regular self. She had been in her feral state for almost 24 hours; a new record.

"Does it hurt when you do that?" Amora suddenly asked. Lyanne was startled and whirled around - she had thought she was still asleep.

"No," she answered. "Sometimes it - _tickles_ - like when my fur grows in - but it's never really been painful."

"Consider yourself very lucky," she said, nodding. "It looks terrible."

Lyanne shrugged and tried to peep out at the brightening landscape.

"We should probably go," Amora suggested. "It's only a matter of time before they come for us. If they haven't already."

She nodded, peering back out.

"Should I get us breakfast first, before we head out? Just in case we don't find anything on the way. It's still early." She glanced at the bear meat from the night prior, which had sadly defrosted already and begun to spoil.

"Not a great idea, but not altogether awful. I'd make it quick, though."

Lyanne nodded her assent and climbed the slippery stone steps Amora conjured once more, setting out to find the raspberry bush she had discovered before the bear attack. She had barely been walking for ten minutes before she found the bush, still intact and heavy with early summer berries. They were tart, but not a bad breakfast. She crammed a few into her mouth as she picked others, setting them on a pile on the ground like she had last night, only to realize that that same mound was still there, undisturbed. Something about this bothered Lyanne greatly - if there was a bear in this forest, it was incredibly likely there were also squirrels, rabbits, mice, and any other number of creatures who would have eaten the small pile of fruit. Now that she thought about it, she realized she didn't hear any birds calling, either. Suddenly she felt raw and naked, her skin crawled and she began to shiver. Standing quickly to run back to the cave, she almost ran straight into an unwelcome visitor.

Loki.

He smiled at her, grinning his wicked grin and stepping even closer, not even a foot in front of her, spreading out his arms in a welcoming gesture.

She punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, the blow strangely unexpected, and Lyanne tried once more to run back and return to her companion. He was too fast, however, and gripped her elbow tightly enough so that she could not escape. She writhed and twisted, but he yanked her back towards him and wrapped his arms around her stomach, breathing in her ear heavily.

"I've missed you, dear," he whispered, kissing her cheek. She was at a loss for words, so she just struggled more instead. He turned her around to face him and held her even more tightly, scowling now and shaking her a little bit to make her stop wriggling.

"Enough," he commanded. "I'm taking you with me."

"So you can kill me?" she finally shrieked, kicking wildly again. Loki bore her blows with no more than slight annoyance, rolling his eyes and pressing the tips of his fingers into her arms, hard enough to hurt.

"No, you fool, that was just an act. Odin's beard, you really are slow sometimes, aren't you?"

She sneered and tried to spit in his face, but with slight wave of one of his hands, her expectorate evaporated instantly.

"How else was I going to get you into SHIELD? By asking politely?"

"WHY would you try to kill me?"

"I already told you, I didn't; I only wanted to make it realistic enough for them to believe you no longer had ties to me, that you were loyal instead to them, so that you might have access to the files again. But it appears as though that didn't spare you the rod, now did it?" he added, taking in her puffy eyes, filthy clothes and unkempt appearance. "For that, I am sorry. I underestimated them."

"You _underestimated_ them? Is that your excuse?" she shouted, her voice becoming higher and louder. "You had no idea what I had to go through! I…""Hush. I've gone through much worse. Try falling through a wormhole, dear, then tell me how rough you've had it," he said nastily. She shrank and looked away, so to cover the awkward moment, he kissed her.

"Stop that," she whispered.

"No," he said shortly.

Raising her head again, he kissed her deeply, holding her body against his despite her rigid, untrusting stance. When they broke apart she looked halfway between anger and exasperation.

"What do you want with me?" she sighed.

"You haven't forgotten, have you? You agreed to come with me when I had asked you to. Now I am just keeping you at your word."

"Keeping me at my word?" she snapped. "Even though I can't do the same for you? You tried to kill me so that I could be captured by SHIELD and just _guess_ that you weren't really going to harm me! Did it ever go through your head that if your goal was to make me believe you had betrayed me, that I might just _believe you had betrayed me?_"

He rolled his eyes and _tsked._

"I already told you, I wasn't _really_ trying to kill you."

"That's great, were you just planning to let SHIELD finish the job?"

"No. I was actually hoping you would be able to worm your way back into their good graces, by cooperating and being truthful - more or less - about the fact you didn't know why I had 'turned' on you. But then you had to go and destroy our chances by escaping. And setting the Enchantress free? I don't think I've seen anything so idiotic in my life. You're lucky you still manage to please me, otherwise I'd never put up with your stupidity."

Lyanne tried to slap him but he caught her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Enough of this nonsense," he said shortly, trying to tug her along. She dug her heels into the ground to try to stall him, however, twisting a bit so he had to stop and readjust his grip on her.

"Why would you think that I would still try to access their files for you after you had hurt me?" she asked.

"I truly thought that, considering all we have been through together, that eventually you would remember I would never do anything to truly harm you. I assumed you would come to that conclusion, figure out that I must have a plan, and that you would do what you were sent to do in the first place."

"You really have no idea how confusing you are. I… I literally _cannot_ fathom how you thought I would 'come to the conclusion' that you'd never harm me and _pricked my throat with a knife_ for a… a… a _good reason._ Un. Be. Lievable."

"It's a flaw of mine, really," he hissed. "I underestimate the Avengers and overestimate you."

He shook his head in mock disdain and released his grip on her, tracing his fingers up and down her arms. She shivered as she always did under his touch, crossing her arms and looking away. Loki placed his fingertips under her chin and lifted her face.

"Don't ever doubt that I love you," he said. Lyanne immediately began weeping and he wrapped his arms about her tightly.

"I thought you were trying to kill me, I really did," she sobbed.

Loki felt uncomfortable with her crying, but held her nonetheless and began kissing the top of her head, moving down to her ear and jaw line, her tear-stained cheeks and shuddering lips. He kissed her powerfully, putting all of his frustrations into it, feeling her shake in his grasp and return his ardor. She ran her fingers up through his long hair the way he liked, sighing softly with the relief of his embrace.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"Let's leave already, then," he said, a mischievous light flickering in his eyes. "Right now."

"But what about Amora?" she asked.

"Indeed," Amora said from behind him. She brought her hands back and flexed them, launching a rather weak bolt of magic towards Loki. He laughed and used his one free hand to smack it away like it was an irritating fly.

"Sorry, dear, maybe next time when you're not so pathetic. It's not really a victory when there's nothing to challenge," he sneered. Suddenly, he turned back to Lyanne. "Say goodbye, now," he said cheerily.

Before Lyanne could say a word, she felt herself surrounded by powerful heat, then there was a bright flash of purple light and a feeling of weightlessness, the inability to breathe, and finally, the familiar vertigo that followed soon after landing. She collapsed onto the ground, hand on her head and eyes closed until the ground beneath her stopped swaying. Loki wrapped his hands around her, placing his chin on her shoulder, his lips tickling her as he whispered information into her ear.


	13. Amora's Bargain

Thor trudged carefully through the woods, Mjolnir almost humming in his grasp and a small arsenal of soldiers a mere distress call away. He, Natasha and Clint were all combing through the woods, Steve and Bruce left behind at SHIELD Headquarters as what Thor assumed was a punishment. Tony was overhead, scouting from the sky, but so far he had remained silent. He and Thor had not spoken since they had visited Asgard - Tony and Steve had gone with him as a show of good faith, and as a representation of the force that was going to try to secure Loki once more. Odin was obviously aware of who they were and found their presence unnecessary, but Fury had insisted. Thor had wondered why he had argued so hard for their inclusion, but he pondered this for only a short amount of time before concluding that the Director must have wanted them to keep an eye on him and report back on what had transpired. That must have been why Odin had secured the room magically before presenting the gem to Thor - not only as a precaution so that it might not be revealed to enemies, but also to keep others in the palace from overhearing their conference. This burden was Thor's to bear alone; to share it with the Avengers would not only belittle his duty, but it would put the team in even more danger, as well.

"Any sign at all?" Clint said through the transmitters they were all wearing.

"No," Tony responded.

"No, I have found no signs of them yet, but we will eventually," Thor cut in immediately. He heard Tony scoff, the earpiece he was wearing making it sound uncomfortably close. He did not like some of these mortal inventions - they were deceptive and irritating.

"Keep your heads straight," warned Natasha.

Thor nodded regally, as though his approval were a favor instead of an agreement. Natasha shook her head and ignored it - let the boys fight over who wanted to be King of the Mountain. She and Clint were heavily trained agents - mind games and power plays were for the rookies. She glanced over at him, catching his eyes through the trees and smiling in spite of herself. He grinned back, distracted, stumbling over something along the bank of the river. He almost fell into the rocks, but he was agile and quick enough to land on his hands and immediately push himself back upright. He froze, staring at something with a concerned scowl that Natasha knew was always reserved for the most distasteful of things he encountered. She began to run over even before he asked the team to investigate what he had almost fallen over. In a matter of seconds they had all joined him by the side of the river to look at the mess by his feet.

Bones - large, bloody bones that still had rotting meat on them, merely sitting along the riverbank otherwise untouched.

"What the hell are those from?" she asked.

Clint nudged the leavings with his thick boot, examining them carefully.

"Well, too big to be anything like a rodent," he said. "Also too big and thick to be any kind of bird. This looks like a femur, here - but it's not anything like a wolf or coyote's. Must be a bear. An adult one." He glanced up at them all with a heavy, knowing expression.

"What in this world could do that to a fully-grown bear?" Thor asked with concern.

"I'll give you one good guess," said Tony, pointing to a mutilated paw a few feet further down the river. In its claws was a small lock of purple fur.

"I'd guess it was someone you were hunting for," sang a light female voice from above them.

They formed a tight circle immediately, backs pressed against one another's, weapons raised and eyes searching the sky.

"I thought you had scanned thoroughly around you," snapped Thor in an accusatory tone, glancing sideways at Tony with a disgusted expression.

"I did," Tony retorted, "She must be using magic. She's from _your_ homeworld, you should know her capabilities."

Thor was about to argue back but Clint elbowed them and Natasha hissed.

"Not _now,"_ she snapped, pointing her gun at a cluster of branches that had rustled above them. A small puff of light and smoke and suddenly Amora appeared before them, instantly collapsing to the ground, breathing heavily as she righted herself. She held her arms out in defense, a submissive grin on her face as she addressed them.

"Before you shoot, you might want to hear me out."

"What makes you think we want to hear anything you have to say?" Tony said.

"Where's Lyanne?" asked Thor.

"I thought you didn't want to hear anything I have to say? Pity," she sighed mockingly.

Thor and Tony glared at each other before Clint stepped forward, an arrow still notched in his bow and aimed directly at their enemy.

"Tell us what we want to know and maybe I won't shoot you," he said.

"Oh please, you wouldn't kill me, not when I have valuable information about your prey," she laughed.

"You're our prey, too," he answered calmly.

"True, but I'll make a bargain with you. I doubt that your other enemies would be willing to do the same. Didn't Lyanne already refuse to tell you anything of Loki?"

"What do you know of their whereabouts?" Thor interjected, but Natasha hushed him.

"I cannot give you my secrets for free - you should know that already, God of Thunder. I will, however, have you know this: Assist me, and I will lead you right to them."

"Assist you how?" asked Tony curiously.

"I need to return to Asgard very soon," she said in a low, angry tone.

"Why?" asked Natasha.

"Because," Thor said slowly, "Her powers weaken while away from our realm."

Amora glared at him with a deep hatred, but nodded slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And if we return you to Asgard, what is to keep you from turning on us once you have your full powers back?" Thor asked.

"I wouldn't ask for this on trust alone - no, I understand you're not _complete_ fools. I already told you I am offering the Trickster and his mate on the finest of platters for you, but it appears that is not enough. Fine. I shall promise this, then: Once you have the pair of them, I will not interfere with your repossession of the gems they have. That should allow you the safety of knowing I would not stand a chance against them, therefore, I would not attack you. Once I give you Lyanne and Loki, you will receive the artifacts, and, outmatched, I will be on my way."

"You should face punishment for your crimes!" roared Thor, lifting his hammer threateningly.

"Who would you rather see punished, me, or your twice-traitor brother and the monster he calls his love?"

"How do we know you're not in cahoots with them?" asked Tony.

"You don't. But it's either the devil you know or the devil you don't - you know my motives, but not theirs. I am the better option."

They all glanced at each other unsurely before deciding to bring her back to headquarters, bound and gagged for their safety, though not as cruelly before. She grinned softly and followed in their path.


End file.
